Guts
Guts 'is the main character of the anime series Berserk. Nicknamed the Black Swordsman, he was the leader of mercenary group known as The Band of Hawks. Background Ever since he was born out of his mother's corpse hanging from a tree, a group of mercenaries found him and was adopted by Shisu. However a plague appeared being a result of his adopted mother's death. With nowhere else to turn to, he found the leader of the mercenary, Gambino to train him into a real warrior. at the age of 6. When he was 9, he killed his first man. When Gambino started to abuse (sexual, emotional and physical), he later killed him way too far. After that, Guts decided to venture the free world until he was recruited by a band of mercenaries, The Band Of Hawks, where he was comfortable and was able to relax with them. But then when Griffith, leader of the clan, was furious that he didn't became king, he decided to lead the mercenary group of summoned groups of demons, they start brutally killing every single people in the clan in front of Guts. Then Griffith started raping Gut's girlfriend, Casca and was forced to amputate his arm (later was replaced with a mechanical arm) and gouged his eye out. Guts swore himself he will gain revenge and kill Griffith for what he have done. Wow, who else feels sympathetic? Powers & Abilities *'Inhuman Physicality: 'Threw years of training, Guts has shown to have impressive physicality that is beyond that of a human. He is able to lift and carry his Dragon Slayer, which weighs about 400lbs, with ease and able to shrug of punishments no other humans can survive. *'Master Swordsmen:'Considered by the Counts as the greatest swordsmen alive, his swordsmanship is able to rival the likes of Griffith and Nosferatu Zodd. During the eclipse, he is able to kill many demons with just a simple blunt weapon. *'Incredible Will: 'Of course, Guts has incredible willpower to allow him to survive even the harshest thing live throws at him. His will is incredible large to the point where he can cast away evil spirits trying to possess him. Equipment *'Dragon Slayer: 'Guts wouldn't be what he is without his favourite weapon of all, the Dragon Slayer. Originally forged by the blacksmith Godo but now to Guts after a fight against a bunch of apostles. The blade is made to be more tougher ironically since it IS made out of steel and was specifically designed to kill even the toughest dragon. Its strength is very strong as it can easily slice through men and even monsters with ease with only a few swings of it. Ever since Guts slayed so many Apostles and even impaling one of the member of God Hand, the blood from it soaked into the blade making it not only able to kill beings in the physical plane but also on the astral planes of existence as well as able to damage Ethereal bodies. The blade can also somehow cut through a being made out of lightning. *'Prosthetic Arm: 'Ever since Guts lost his left arm during the eclipse, Godo created a mechanical hand to replace Guts' lost arm. With it, Guts has better grip with the sword and increase the power of his strikes that are able to kill humans in one hit. The Prosthetic Arm also contains some ranged weapons: **'Flame Gun. **'Repeater Crossbow: '''One of his more useful long-ranged equipment mounted to his Prosthetic Arm, it can fire arrows strong enough to push Apostle's human form away, and mow down hordes of soldiers and monsters with relative ease. Though Guts has to maintain it's ammunition. **'Cannon Arm: One of his more stronger ones, Guts mostly uses it for a sneak attack when in difficult situation. The power of a cannonball is enough to fatally damage or even one shot Apostles. It can shoot an entire barn of cannonballs. Not only can it be used as a weapon, but can also be used as a recoil to propel Guts forward for further reach while swinging his Dragon Slayer. However due to the force of it, it dislocates Guts' shoulders so he wouldn't be using it too much. *'Miniature Bombs: '''Guts' miniature bombs has a radius of 4.6 m and is a size of golf balls. It also spiked so it can stick on to victims. *'Five Throwing Knives. *'Short Dagger.' *'Berserker Armour: '''One of Guts most strongest gear he ever wielded. Guts wears a demonic-looking armor that takes the form of a hell hound, as it gives Guts night vision and increases Guts pain tolerance, making him completely resilient. It drastically increases Guts' stats, able to dodge tornadoes and push the mast of a massive ship that is about to fall on him. Guts can still use his cannon arm and the armour is able to surpass his subconscious limit but costs his very own life. This armour can also reinforces his limbs when damaged and will revert them back to where they were when broken backwards. This armour cost his sanity, making him very insane and won't stop fighting until the last blood is shed. The only way to stop him from fighting is with telepathy or astral projection. Feats Strength * Easily swing his Dragon Slayer with one arm easily, which weighs 400lbs. ** Even carrying it with his mouth and jumping with it. * Easily slice through armored men and monsters with ease. * Busts through steel swords and steel maces. * Can lift monsters that larger and heavier than him. * Effortlessly punch through human's head, even if its armored. * Even at the age of six, can easily wield swords larger than him in training. * Can lift up a giant Apostle and throw him of the edge. * Traded blows with Wyald's human form, who can punch a falling boulder to pieces. * Traded blows with Zodd, who can easily slice through stone and concrete with ease. * Ripped a horn off a demon's head. * Can easily pierce through the skin of Zodd, which are immensely stronger and durable than steel. * Pushed aside the massive Grundbeld, who weighs 3624 lbs in his Apostle Form. * Punched a hole clean through a wall even while injured. * Able to shattered pillars. * Shattered Grundbeld's shield, which are sturdy enough to repel cannonball fire. * Bursts through a door that is four times thicker than the average one. * Generates enough air pressure to negate the centripetal force of Silat's Urumi. * Can smash through debris that were thrown at him. * Blocks a javelin thrown at him with enough force to ricochet around the surrounding wall. * Shatters an Ogre's club that was about to swing at him. * In his Berserker Armour, push the mast of a ship that is about to fall on him. * In his Berserker Armour, can cut through a tornado. Speed * Can swing his Dragon Slayer like a blur. * Able to move faster than the eye can track. * Zodd couldn't keep track of Guts. * Casually dodge arrows fired. * Easily dodge sword swings from Casca. * Reacted and caught Serpico's sword swing with his barehands. * Kept up with Wylad and blitzed him. * Dodged sword swings from soldiers that surrounded him. * Caught two discs flying at him at the same time. * Said to fight like a tornado. * Can stab his Dragon Slayer into the ground while in a crouching position before lightning can hit him. * In his Berserker Armour, evades lightning strikes. * In his Berserker Armour, dodged tornadoes. * In his Berserker Armour, able to run at supersonic speeds. Durability * Stood up after Griffith dislocated his arm. * Took lightning strikes. * Survived having his eyes gouged out. * Survive falling off a cliff. * Withstood strikes from Wyald. * Jumped through a wall of fire just so he can burn an apostle-spawn that clinged into him. * Survived getting punched a thousand times from Mozgus, which pulverise bricks the size of adults. * Took punches from Zodd. * Took stabs from Griffith. * Took a stab to the mouth. * Survived getting rammed by Rosine. * Survived crashing into bridges. * Withstood two of Ganishka's lightning, which is stated to be powerful enough to "nigh-incinerate apostles". Skill * Has fought in numerous wars and manages to come unscathed. * Fights off demons, hunters, soldiers and Apostles in his daily routine. * Slayed hundreds of men in one night while injured. * Survived an encounter with Zodd and defeated him. * Fend off a pack of wolves in his younger days when he was emotionally distressed and injured. * Defeated Bazuso, a soldier who defeated thirty men at once and a bear unarmed. * Got away with wounding a member of the God Hand. * Through sheer will power, cast away vengeful spirits that were trying to possess him. * Killed a sea god from within. * Once killed a demon disguised as a woman while banging her... no joke * During his first encounter with the legion of Apostles during the Eclipse, he managed to slaughter dozens with only a knife, a blunt sword, and a horn he ripped from a demon’s head with his bare hands. Weaknesses * '''Recklessness: '''He might be a formidable foe, but he always takes risk resulting in harm of himself. * '''Opposed Healing: '''His Berserker Armour merely holds him together. * '''His Berserker Armour has risks:' As powerful the Berserker Armour is, it wouldn't be without its life-threatening risks. When wearing it, not only can it surpass his subconscious limit but also a cost of his life. Also using it makes him have temporary insanity and can't stop fighting until the last blood sheds. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Explosives Users Category:Hakusensha Category:Completed Profiles